User blog:Jleverette77/Final Destination 6 characters
Here are the 8 main characters in my Final Destination 6 idea. *Claire Smith: A girl who attends Pine View in High School. She is a quiet innocent girl and friends with Lauren. She was a survivor of the Pine View High School collapse. She works at McDonalds and died when an overheating blender broke and the blade snapped the fan wiring causing the fan to fall on her head, killing her. She is the first survivor to die. *Steven Jones: A boy who attends Pine View High School and Joe's best friend. He was a survivor of the PineView High School collapse. He works at a factory and died when the conveyor belt tires exploded making a hook fall and wrap around one of the conveyor belts and pulled the metal socket the hook was on and smashed his face when he turned around. He is the second survivor to die. *Sydney Davis: A girl who attends Pine View High School and Griffin's girlfriend. She is very careless and outgoing and tries to attract lots of guys. She was a survivor of the Pine View High School collapse. She died at a tattoo shop when a automatic back tattooing machine sliced and ripped her back apart but survived. That is when the table gave out due to loose nails and the needle impaled her through the spine. She is the third survivor to die *Griffin Kelley: A boy who attends Pine View High School and Sydney's boyfriend. He is very mean and inconciderate and a football jock. He was a survivor of the Pine View High School collapse. He is also part of a rock band. He almost died when Joe had a premonition about an explosion at his gig. He also almost died when nick had a premonition about a pileup on the highway (later revealed to be Route 23). He finally died by being run over and chopped into pieces by a runaway lawnmower. He is the fourth survivor to die *Jordan Bridges: A girl who attends Pine View High School and Lauren's best friend. She is a survivor of the Pine View high school collapse. She almost died when Joe had a premonition of a highway pileup. She died when a hair dryer overheated and caught on fire, burning her face. She is the fifth survivor to die *Worker (Jeff): A construction worker who was part of the construction crew at Pine View High. He was a survivor of the Pine View High School collapse. He was saved from his death at a construction sight when he almost got impaled several times by falling metal rods. He also died when Joe had a premonition of the Florida State Fair explosion. It is unknkown whether he died for real or managed to get off of the ride. Although in an alternate version they all got off of the ride but all got crushed by a flying piece of one of the rides. *Lauren Stinson: A girl who attends Pine View High School and Joe's girlfriend. She is also Jordan's best friend. She is a survivor of the Pine View High School collapse. She almost died when Joe had a premonition of the explosion at Griffin's gig. She also almost died when Joe had a premonition of a pileup on the highway. She died in a premonition of a state fair explosion. It is unknown whether she Jeff and Joe managed to get off of the ride. Although in an alternate version they all got off of the ride but all got crushed by a flying piece of one of the rides. *Joe Evans: A boy who attends Pine View High School and Lauren's boyfriend. He is also Steven's best friend. He is a survivor of the Pine View collapse. He is also the one who has all of the premonitions and foresees how everyone dies. After Claire and Steven die, he begins to see a pattern in the way they die. For example how Claire claims "I'm going to die if they dont turn the fan on" and she dies by a fan. He then realizes that everyone who wasnt supposed to live will still die. He then tries to save everyone before they die. He fails to save Sydney. He saves Griffin but after a while Griffin claims that he cant keep running away from the truth and since Sydney died he has nothing to live for and then he dies. He fails to save Jordan but manages to stop all the other deaths. He had a premonition that the state fair will explode due to malfunctioning rides. It is unknown whether he Lauren and Jeff managed to escape the ride although in an alternate version they all got off of the ride but all got crushed by a flying piece of one of the rides.